


Misery Loves Company

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: FtM!Trent?, Gender Dysphoria, shark week :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: trent is on his period and peeps try to cheer him up
Relationships: Trent Barreta & Marko Stunt, Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor, Trent Barreta/Kris Statlander, Trent Barreta/Orange Cassidy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> request for anon on the tumblrs  
> you can interpret the relationships as you wish except marko thats a brotp

Trent groans again and bends in half while his uterus tries to destroy him. He frantically looks through his bag, pulling out every single article of clothing, rifling through all the pockets in a panic. 

“Fucking, damnit!” He shouts as he hits the locker in front of him. He’s frustrated and in pain and he just needs a goddamn tampon but of course he’s ill prepared during a show night. 

Orange Cassidy walks through the door, having seen Trent angrily walking down the hall clutching at his stomach. He takes his glasses off and stuffs them into his pocket as he approaches Trent slowly. Trent’s shoulders tense as Orange gets close to him but he doesn’t do anything. When he gets closer, Orange can see the redness starting to spread in Trent’s eyes, anger and frustration turning into sadness and frustration. He gently brings his hand to rest on Trent’s shoulder, rubbing into it as soothingly as possible. Trent’s face is still scrunched up in annoyance but his body relaxes just a tiny bit at the touch. 

“What do you need?” Orange asks, voice soft and understanding. Trent looks away from Orange and wraps his arms tightly around his chest. He shifts uncomfortably as he can already feel the blood beginning to pool in his underwear. 

“A fucking tampon.” Trent squeezes his legs together, feeling disgusting and shitty. Orange reaches into his jacket pocket, opposite hand still lightly massaging Trent’s shoulder, and pulls out a tampon. Trent sighs in relief and pulls Orange into a bone crushing hug. 

“This is why I fucking love you.” He says, eyes clenched tightly. Trent pulls back and lays a quick kiss to Orange’s lips and grabs the tampon before rushing off. 

“Wait do you need this thing, too? I forget what it’s called.” Orange slides a panty liner out of his pocket. He remembers seeing Trent holding a tampon and one of these simultaneously sometimes. 

“Yes.” He walks back over and snatches it and grabs another pair of underwear from his bag. “Thank you.” Trent calls over his shoulder on his way to a stall. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Trent quickly cleans up and changes, trying to make himself feel as not gross as possible. “Fuck you, you dogshit, natural my asshole, bull crap.” He mutters to himself as he doesn’t bother trying to throw away his current, overfilled tampon and just flushes it and steps back out of the stall. Trent chucks his slightly blood stained underwear back toward his bag before washing his hands and sighing while gripping the edge of the sink. 

Orange watches the movement of his back and sees the tiniest bit of tension leave his shoulders as he dries his hands. 

“Better?” He asks, tone still as comforting as possible. Trent walks back over, scooping up his underwear from the floor and tucking them deep into a side pocket of his bag. 

“Yeah, still hurts but at least I’m not gross now.” Trent leans his forehead against Orange’s shoulder and Orange wraps his arms around him. “Thank you.” Trent repeats and Orange nods. 

“No problem. I have more.” Orange pats his pockets where he’s hoarded an abundance of period products of various natures, not totally sure what all of them do but knowing they could be potentially useful to Trent. 

“Mmm, I love you.” Trent hums and picks himself to full height, stepping forward to hug Orange back. 

“Love you, too.” Orange turns his head to kiss Trent’s cheek and waits until he feels Trent start to pull away first. 

“C’mon, we still have to do a fucking match.” Trent grumbles and starts to make his way out the door. Orange takes his glasses back out and slides them on. 

“You have a match, I just have to stand there.” Orange jokes and Trent huffs. 

“Yeah lucky ass.” Trent rolls his eyes, Orange notices when Trent wraps a hand around his stomach again, although less of a viscous grip, and grabs his free hand. Trent looks at him confusingly but squeezes his hand and Orange leads him towards the tunnel. They catch Chuck on the way who was looking for them everywhere except their designated room. 

“Oh thank god!” Chuck wraps them both in a hug of relief before casually hooking his arm around Trent’s shoulders and leading them out for their match. Trent smiling, the smallest grin, for the first time that day. 

÷

Trent is laying face down on the floor, hand pushing on his crotch to try and alleviate the pain. Kris tilts her head at the position and comes over to emulate it. Trent feels the movement beside him and barely peaks an eye out to see who it is. 

“Hi, Kris.” He mumbles into the carpet and turns his head back down, groaning in pain and pushing between his legs harder. 

“Hello. What is it you’re doing?” She asks, head turned towards Trent and voice filled with curiosity. Trent sighs into the carpet and peeks back at Kris. Her face is so innocent and unassuming Trent can’t be mad at being disturbed. 

“I’m, uh on my period. It means I’m in a lot of pain.” Trent explains and Kris frowns, expression turning sympathetic. 

“The end of the sentence dot makes you hurt?” She asks and Trent almost laughs. It comes out as more of a grimace as he tries to shift to face her more and the pain radiates through his back. 

"Ah shit! Ugh, no, you know the time when, shit I don't remember what your species calls it but when the reproductive organs release an egg and it leaves your body." Trent tries to explain. Kris nods and rolls onto her side. 

"Oh yes!" She mentions what it's called and Trent nods, the side of his face rubbing against the carpet. (im not creative so just make up an alien word if you want also trents an alien but for these purposes he just knows a lot about aliens)

"Yeah, in English they call it a 'period' and it hurts a lot." Trent finishes pulling his knees under him to sit in a sort of child's pose. 

"I'm sorry." Kris frowns again. She brings her finger up to boop Trent on the nose and he smiles. 

"It's okay. I just get dysphoric." Trent says, facing fully downward again. Kris remembers when Trent told her about dysphoria and what it meant for him and the other people that shapeshift. She rolls onto her back and opens her arms wide. Her hand hits the back of Trent's neck and he looks up to where Kris is sprawled out in invitation. 

"You like hugs! It will make you feel better?" Kris asks, head tilting again. Trent laughs a little more genuinely this time and nods making Kris smile. He ducks under her hand and somewhat awkwardly rolls himself into Kris, head tucked by her shoulder. Kris immediately wraps her arms around Trent and squeezes tightly making him gasp. 

"Uh too tight!" She loosens her grip and Trent takes a few deep breaths. His hand is still clutching between his legs but Kris, now that she isn't holding him in a death grip, is comfortable and Trent almost relaxes. 

"Sorry, did I hurt you more?" Kris asks, looking down at Trent. 

"Maybe a little bit but I'm okay now. It didn't hurt any worse than before, just in a new way." Trent says and Kris nods again. 

"Do other things make you better?" Kris asks, she doesn't like to see him in pain, Trent thinks for a moment. 

"I mean, things don't necessarily make it better, the pain is still there, but I can do things to sort of take my mind off of it I guess." 

"Like what?" 

"Um, I don't know I guess Chuck and Orange usually just start talking about nothing in particular just so I can have something else to focus on." Trent shrugs as much as he can tucked against Kris with one hand between his legs.

"Nothing? There's lots of nothing in space, but it's still something because it exists but it's so nothing that you'd die in it…" Kris takes 'nothing' to be more in a literal sense of the word but Trent doesn't mind as Kris debates herself about the existence of nothing. Her voice is soothing and Trent relaxes further into her, finding nothing to be quite an interesting topic if it was coming from her. 

×

Marko isn't really paying attention as he's walking down the hall and runs into something, or someone who growls at him. He jumps back at the sound, face apologetic. 

"I'm sorry!" He immediately yells and looks up to see Trent, looking extremely agitated. 

"It's okay." Trent says through gritted teeth. He winces when he pushes his hand into his stomach too hard and Marko's expression grows worried. 

"Did you get hurt?" Marko asks, eyeing Trent's abdomen. 

"No uh," Trent looks off to the side, jaw set and body language somewhat standoffish. He doesn't mean to be rude, especially not to Marko, he's just annoyed in general. "period. Cramps, blood, bull shit." Trent explains and Marko's eyes widen. 

"Oh…" Marko fidgets, shifting from foot to foot. "Can I help at all? I have candy!" Marko reaches around to his back pocket and pulls out a Twix. Trent's gaze softens at Marko's innocent attempts to make him feel better. And candy sounds kind of awesome right now. 

"Thanks." He reaches out for it, hand shaking slightly due to all the drained energy from being in such pain. Marko notices the tremor as he tries to open it. 

"Do you– I can, I can do that… if you want." Marko lifts his hand but doesn't grab the candy, waiting for Trent's response. Trent scrunches his eyebrows but hands it over. He doesn't like feeling so weak but he knows that's not Marko's intention. Marko tears open the package and hops up on a crate after handing it back. Trent joins him and takes a huge bite out of the candy. 

"So does it…. what's it like? Ah shit! I'm sorry if that was a rude question, you don't have to answer that!" Marko apologizes before Trent can even think to answer and he puts a hand on Marko's shoulder to quiet him. 

"It's okay, I know you aren't asking to be rude, some people are but you aren't so it's cool." Marko nods and waits for Trent to continue. "It's, well okay I was gonna say it's not that terrible but it is. Technically I have a higher pain tolerance but fuck at what cost? This sucks. And honestly, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it didn't make me feel like…" Trent winces and Marko instinctively hugs him around the waist, Trent smiles and runs a hand through Marko's hair. "If it didn't make me feel like I couldn't ever be a man, whatever the fuck a man even is." 

Marko frowns and squeezes a little tighter. 

"I don't know if this means anything, but if I could be half the man you are I'd be happy." Marko looks up at Trent, eyes honest and reassuring. And  _ no _ Trent is  _ not _ crying as he hugs Marko back and buries his face in his curls. 

"Thanks, Marko." Trent whispers into his hair before pulling back and rubbing at his face. "I'm sorry I sorta unloaded on you." 

"That's okay! I don't mind, Jungle Boy complains to me all the time but it's usually because he ran out of bananas or something. Not that I thought you were complaining! It sounds really hard what you have to go through but if anything that makes you more manly." Marko keeps his arm hugged around Trent who pulls Marko in a little closer and takes another bite out of the Twix, smiling. 

"Did you want this one?" Trent asks, pulling out the second piece. Marko eyes it but shakes his head. 

"It's okay, I can get more later." Trent laughs and breaks it in two handing the other half to Marko. He grabs it with a big grin and stuffs the whole thing in his mouth. "Candy usually makes me feel better, I hope it did that for you." Marko gazes at Trent again with hope in his eyes. 

"Yeah, it did, thank you Marko." Trent leans down to kiss Marko on the forehead before sitting back against the wall and listening to Marko talk about his favorite candies. 

= 

"Fuck! Fuck this shit! I'm fucking over it!" Trent walks out of the bathroom, his voice filled with frustration, Chuck looks over to see Trent's expression painted in anger and he rushes to his side. 

"Hey what happened?" Chuck clutches Trent's arm, eyebrows scrunched together in worry. Trent doesn't meet his gaze, just clenches his jaw. 

"I fucking bled through my tights." Trent says, tone clipped and annoyed. If it was anyone else, they might think Trent is just seething with rage, which he is but that isn't all. Chuck can tell how uncomfortable Trent is and it breaks his heart. His arms are wrapped around his chest and his legs are pressed together. He rubs soothingly up to Trent's shoulder and squeezes. 

"You don't have more?" Trent levels Chuck with a frustrated look. "Sorry stupid question. Um… okay take your pants off." Chuck reaches for Trent's waistband and he bats his hand away. 

"Now is not the time Chuck." Trent huffs then looks down. He didn't mean to sound so harsh with Chuck. "Sorry, I'm just upset." 

"I know, sorry that's not what I meant. I have extra tights, you can wear mine." Chuck moves his hand out of the way, the other one still gripped comfortingly on Trent's upper arm. 

"So we'd both be wearing yours?" Trent asks, it's better than wrestling in bloody tights at least.

"Nah, I'll wear yours, we'll swap." Chuck suggests and Trent's face twists in disgust. 

"Dustin, that's gross! You can't wear my bloody tights!" Trent backs up. "I'll just do it it's fine, it's just one match…" Trent looks away.

"I won't wear those, I'll wear your sweaty ones in your bag." Chuck takes a tentative step toward him and when Trent doesn't retreat he hugs him around the waist. Trent leans into the touch but frowns. 

"Why wouldn't  _ I  _ just wear my old tights?" 

"Because, you're already uncomfortable, you don't need to wear sweaty tights, too, let me take this bullet for you, baby." Chuck pushes his head into Trent's neck. Trent sighs. 

"Fine. You're taking like three showers when we're done." Trent shoves him away but holds onto his hand, pulling him back in to kiss Chuck on the cheek. "Um, thanks, I love you." Trent looks down at the floor and Chuck cups his cheek to look back up. 

"Anything for you, I love you so much." Chuck brings their lips together for just a second before pulling away to go get his clean gear for Trent. He rifles through Orange's jacket pockets and pulls out a new tampon. "Here, go clean up." Chuck directs him back into the bathroom while he takes off his tights and starts to pull on Trent's along with his entrance jacket.

Chuck throws his clean tights and vest over the stall door and waits outside the door for him. 

"Damn, forgot how bad your tights fit me." Chuck laughs on the outside. 

"Tell me about it, my fucking flat ass can't do these justice. Why're you so thick?" 

"Shut up. I blame the estrogen." Trent opens the the door and looks down at Chuck's legs. "Are you sure you wanna do this? They probably feel awful…" Chuck tugs Trent back into him and waves him off. 

"Fuck yeah, I love being covered in your fluids." Chuck raises his eyebrows suggestively and Trent pushes his face but laughs. Chuck leads Trent back to the benches and sits Trent down on his lap. He massages his hands into Trent's abdomen and he groans, leaning his back into Chuck's chest. "You keep up those noises and I'm gonna get a boner." He Chuckles resting his head on Trent's shoulder. 

"You keep up touching me like this and  _ I'm  _ gonna get a boner." Trent hums as Chuck pushes his fingers into the muscle to alleviate the pain. 

"Your just gonna have to fuck me about it." Trent lightly elbows Chuck for that but sighs his relief. "Does it hurt a lot still?" Chuck asks. 

"It's not too bad right now. Yesterday was worse, couldn't eat that much." Trent let his eyes close and tries to release the stress that was taking over his body. 

"After the show I'll get you a fucking huge tub of ice cream." Chuck promises and Trent groans again. 

"Dude, don't say that to me, now I'm just gonna be thinking about ice cream all match." 

"Motivation, Greggory." Chuck guides Trent to his feet despite his whines of protest and stands too, hooking and arm around his shoulders. "Showtime." Trent growls. 

"Let's get this shit over with." 

"You know I love your enthusiasm." Chuck jokes nudging his head against Trent's. Trent rolls his eyes but turns his head to kiss Chuck again. 

"Thanks Chuck." 

"Always, Trent." 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
